


Cursed. So fucking cursed.

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [22]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This shits cursed. Read at your own risk foolish mortals.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cursed. So fucking cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block kicked in while writing this heaps cursed shit.

Henroin sat back, watching with a keen eye, glass of scotch in hand and cigar dangling from his lip precariously. He rested his cheek on a fist, relaxed in his arm chair as he watched his two sons on the bed, Arackniss' black hair and olive skin, so much like his own, contrasting perfectly with Angels soft white skin and light, golden blond hair, so much like his mothers. A low moan caught his attention, breaking him from the reverie of meloncholic thoughts and he sat his glass down, condensation pooling on the little side tables surface as he smirked lazily, sitting up a little straighter as Angels back arched, taut like a bowstring as a mouth teased him open from behind, face pressed into the pillows to muffle his keening little whine.

He watched with a widening smirk as Arackniss stroked himself intime with his thrusting tongue, Angels thighs shaking from the effort of holding himself there for his brother to tongue fuck. 

He twisted in his seat, leaning forwards for a better view and watched as Arackniss' clever little tongue stroked inside, fluttering and flicking against his blond brother's hole before bursting through the tight ring of muscles again.

Angel screamed his pleasure into the pillows, pressing back on the face currently fucking his arse, begging in low whimpers, voice cracking and sounding desperate. Arackniss paused, pulling away with a light spank to his brother's arse to turn and look at Henroin, identical brown eyes meeting. "Your turn pops? Or should I keep going?"

Henroin stood, slowly undressing, smirking as both his sons turned to stare, Angel still flushed and hazy from kept on the brink for so long, whimpering low in his throat while Arackniss say back, watching appreciatively, smirk on his lips and eyes dark and hooded with desire.

"angel, you're going to watch, and if you touch yourself, you won't be allowed to join back in" he stated once he finished undressing, stepping out of his slacks, shoes kicked off somewhere and he strode forwards, one large hand pushing gently at Angel, moving him to sit against the headboard before he crawled into the bed himself, stalking forwards on all fours to trap Arackniss beneath his larger frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Henroin was gonna finger fuck Arackniss til he was close then call Angel. Angel was gonna fuck Arackniss while Henroin fucked Angel and they were all gonna cum together like a happily gay incest filled family


End file.
